


Unconventional Healer

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Caretaking, Common Cold, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Inigo being a grumpy patient, M/M, Medicine, Owain being a stern boyfriend, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Owain may have taken up the path of the warrior like his dad, but he's as stern as his mother when it comes to taking care of his sick boyfriend.





	Unconventional Healer

"You don't have to stay here with me just because Father's making a fuss," Inigo groaned, curling up further under the blankets. Owain shook his head, making sure the water pitcher on the table was full and that they had enough handkerchiefs and medicine.

"He's being a healer, and it _is_ the job of a healer to make sure even the simplest malady doesn't swell into a life-threatening disease!" Mother had taught him so long ago, and even if he'd taken up the path of the warrior like Father, he placed equal value on both their teachings. "And _someone_ needs to ensure you don't rush onto the battlefield as you are!"

"But it's just a _cold._ " Inigo sniffled. "We used to fight with worse than this back in our time." Owain sighed, pulling the blanket back a little so he could check Inigo's forehead. Too warm for his liking, he thought.

"And Noire almost collapsed and died from it once, remember?" He shivered, remembering how Brady had fussed and wept over her as she lay pale and unconscious on the barren ground. "I'm not about to let that happen to you now that we have medicine and comfortable beds!" Inigo opened his mouth to protest, only to turn his head and have another sneezing fit. Owain couldn't help a smirk.

Inigo didn't get sick easily, but when he did, he was cranky and stubborn. Which Owain understood, of course, no one liked being sick. And to Inigo's credit, he wasn't as bad about it as some of the others. But when you shared a tent and so much more with a person, their more irritating quirks were a test in patience.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up," Inigo whined. "You don't get to tease me after _you_ wouldn't stay put with your arm busted last week."

"Hey, my sword arm is my most important part of me!" Owain protested before catching himself. "I mean, my injury was hardly enough to keep me out of commission." He sighed, pouring some medicine into a spoon. "Will you take this yourself, or do I have to feed it to you?" Inigo sat up, took the spoon, and obediently gulped down the syrup.

"See? I'm not _totally_ knocked out."

"And I'm going to make sure you stay that way."

Thankfully, Inigo was quiet as Owain smoothed his hair and wiped his face with a cool, damp cloth. The sheets would need changing in a few hours, but Inigo was wearing clean pajamas and hopefully the medicine would kick in soon. Morgan's father had mentioned it made one sleepy, and Inigo needed all the rest he could get.

"You really act like your mom when someone's sick," Inigo mumbled after a while, resting his cheek against his pillow. Owain smiled, tucking the covers up around him again.

"You know I'll take that as a compliment!"

"I know." Inigo managed a small, tired smile. "Thanks...you know, for staying." Owain stroked the still slightly messy blond hair and pressed a kiss to Inigo's warm forehead.

"No need to thank me." He sat at the edge of the sleeping pallet, taking Inigo's hand and squeezing gently. "Get some sleep now, okay? I'll be here when you wake up." Inigo still had some trouble sleeping left over from their first weeks in this time, before the group of them were reunited.

"Mm." Inigo closed his eyes as the medicine started to take effect. He was sleeping within minutes, and Owain remained at his side for the rest of the morning.


End file.
